pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Portable Pokébox Hello! I've made a that should be portable and takes into account the secondary types ( ). Let me know what you think! — FishTank (wall) 16:17, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Bulbasaur.NPI.png|Original Bulbasaur.PI.png|Portable Charmander.NPI.png|Original Charmander.PI.png|Portable Here's a quick visual side-by-side comparison. — FishTank (wall) 19:16, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :I think it's OK if these don't match exactly the rest of the infoboxes, given the nature of the information contained in them, because color is a big part of individual identification. I see this as a spin on Bulbapedia's boxes serving the same data, and familiarity and UX may trump consistency. As for the JavaScript, I admittedly outsourced it to make it work. �� — FishTank (wall) 19:56, April 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Interesting. Who was the Staff member? — FishTank (wall) 20:06, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :::That was over 4 years ago, and Portable Infoboxes were in their infancy. A lot has changed since then, and I think we can discount that a bit now. If you'd like me to ask him to make a comment, I can do so. — FishTank (wall) 20:28, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Hello your discussions on this wiki are not working for me! Can it be fixed? Pokémon Adventures volumes What color should volumes 39 and 40 be since their from the Platinum arc? DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:43 April 25, 2019 (UTC) Block request Can you block this user? https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:NedoXYZ1 Apparently we're all trying to get through to him/her about plagiarism and i don't think he's/she's following upon the rules very well. Because of the user's post i deleted of anime from Serebii forums and as you know i know of the rules but this user really points things as i'm upset. How do i say it NedoXYZ1 is NOT understanding it well and you may want to check the user. So he/she can understand it properly about plagiarism and i mean no disrespect to the users but the user acts really like she/he needs to learn some things about discussion. And us as discussion moderators so you know as such. '' NedoXYZ1 thinks i'm rude, called us all Toxic kids due to facts of proving me guilty and should be guilty because i'm taking everything offensively how?'' '' Anyway the user really needs a block take action please calling me a pedrophille and that just got him to where the user can't editor so i request a block for a month over not saying to almost infinite because NedoXYZ1 really yeah check reports out please?...,Trainer Micah (talk) 20:17, April 25, 2019 (UTC) '' We got it handled so i'll let you know if i need anything...-Trainer Micah (talk) 21:47, April 25, 2019 (UTC) '' Or best said last can you block extend this user ^ due to this account https://pokemon.fandom.com/user:Micahispedrophile1 seen. I gave to Lord and Gamer so you know please and thank you, Proof, Yo guys trainer Micah just sent me a message on instagram and said he would find me and kill me Report him he's a pedrophile I am a young 15 yrs old girl, I shouldn't post my hot pic and shouldn't accept strangers on instagram To start i don't even own a instagram account so if someone does block him reason said, Oh and TheyBannedFireW said Can you send us his instagram so we what? Reason the user should really calmly kindly stop this it's gone sense yesterday and i don't know who to turn to other than what the user is doing is wrong. And also Energy X or Lord or Gamer do watch this user in case he sneaks past his block he's done it 7 hours ago so please look into it block extend if you can and do watch in case i report him here alright so you know as such please and thank you for all you do sirs and ma'am we really lol you for all the hard work you do. So you know as such users sometimes...-Trainer Micah (talk) 05:20, April 26, 2019 (UTC) A special thank you for earlier two days ago/yesterday morning ''Thank you for blocking the user that was trolling me both areas from discussion and instagram if your a user there? Reason i don't know what to tell you Energy? Other then thank you and shame on her. For plagiarism as a first, ignoring warnings i gave twice as a second, namecalled alot of us in discussion as a third, And fourth went behind-the-scenes made Micahiswhatever, and Last lied and said she knew the rules So if i ever see it again i'll definitely alert you and let you know. Such a disrespectful, inappropriate behaviored, namecalling, socking behind-the-scenes impersonator user as i would say to her if she EVER came back as a definitely would block her myself if i did wouldn't you agree? : '' But so you know as such alot happened all day yesterday/ two days ago upto when you blocked her this/yesterday morning so i am definitely going to definitely forget this dream if i can call it nightmare. And remember a great saying:'' : All's fair with love and NEVER war so you know the opposite would be All's fair with love and war you know anyway yeah such alot to forget from the troll. : '' So if i need anything i'll let you know of it, So thank you for blocking the user reason i wouldn't sink this low none would so a special thank you to you sir!..'' : P.s If she came back's in either or in discussion or discord do block her. Because what she did plagiarism from Serebii forum, called us all rude including my parents my golly, called us toxic kids all in discussion, and called me the P word as seen above and she definitely thought i'd find her and killing her such "disrespectful nonsense behind-the-scenes she also thought she new the rules well she lied to us all,. : And just to say it i don't own a instagram account for starters. If i did all of that ^ would definitely backfire especially because i would definitely would have told TheyBannedFireW the quite opposite of what happened. That user made her mess now she cleans it. Such a lowly user i hope her parents put her straight for it. : '' But so you know sir i for one like to say thank you for blocking the user did you extend that other account?'' : That NedoXYZ1 yes that one is the user who made MicahisP so she's definitely going to definitely have alot to think my golly! 2016 such a long time ago campared to now where it is today such a long time ago Spams running high and everything plus remember we we're promoting other discussion mods at the time via users X Dragonlord, Shashank Singh, Paul the Dragon Trainer, and Gary Oakkk before that update happened. '' : ''So yes definitely the user definitely need's a refresher course guidelines and all because nobody i know sir would sink that lowly. So thank you for everything my god *Put's me/all of us in relief* so you know thanks again from us in discussion! I'll let you know if i need anything from discussion if it happens again my golly you'll be the first i alert. : Pew, Apologies for the big message but again thank you so much sir with out you who know how damage she'd do so definitely thank you your our awesome admin *Can i just say that? You are seriously toll's and and all i hate them we all do but NedoXYZ1 yeah shameful shameful user she should knows better* so if needed let me know or i'll let you know thanks!...-Trainer Micah (talk) 03:13, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Hi. I just wanted to know, how many seasons of pokemon there are. Re: Links It's redundant to list all the games when they are from the same generation and they are also linked in the game description box then. Listing it by generation is much more effective and doesn't take up a longer sentence to list every game from that generation it is depicted in. This will only be the case if it differs in the same generation which most times it doesn't. Just my take really. Even more true is we list the move pic by generation not games unless otherwise needed for differentiation. I see no reason not to treat it different. No harm and less links which can be found on the generation's page as well. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:10, May 2, 2019 (UTC) ES/EN Collaboration in Pokemon's Fandom Hello Energy X: What's going on? Sometimes ago, I tried to put up a group with principal staff of Pokemon in FANDOM, that's no worked, but I want to formalise an alliance with our Wikis. This alliance can be for a lot of themes, since design between edits, help and whatever we will. That we sure we have a team working together and we can use the advantages o disavantges of our wikis. I want to know your opinion and start to talk about that. Wait your answer --Rox Equipo Comunitario Español Blogs 12:30, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Can you delete this page? https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Volbeat_shaking_his_li%27l_booty DabItMyBoyo (talk) 01:26, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Hey, can you block this user? All he's been doing is spamming. Thanks!-- Community Central fandom Hi, Energy, I don't know if your available on Community central fandom? But the reason i've wanted to ask is the user Rystrouse Renewed want's to know why and forgive me for asking you this, But she ask's why was she blocked on here? : Reason "she/he's going back and forward on your's and my message wall's on there" Asking it and where did she/he insert false information? : But so you know she's asking us both and is wanting an answer. And i'm apologetic for what i said here in the message today. But if she doesn't stop as you know i'm trying to "ignore her/him" I may talk with the staff and blocking him/her "further" "If" she/he doesn't stop bothering us alright? : But so you know she/he's bothering us wanting an answer, Can you say something to her/him? Please just to get him/her to stop bothering us all day. : Please and thank you i'm in discussion if needed "apologetic for the message sir" And i'm hoping she doesn't bother us further then she is now okay. : Message there when you get this thanks..-Trainer Micah (talk) 11:45, May 13, 2019 (UTC) : : : I see, alright thank you for letting me know sir. I'll show this to her or him hopefully she or he can provide proof something tell's me she got it off of youtube on a sward and shield user like RuffledRowit or something? I'll wait til actual true proof shows before we start additional the exact true info off it but so you know thank you...Trainer Micah (talk) 12:45, May 13, 2019 (UTC) I've relayed the message And hopefully Rystrouse Renewed understands to provide official proof next time so you know and thanks again on messaging me.-Trainer Micah (talk) 13:25, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Introduction - Fandom Wiki Manager Good afternoon Energy X. I'd like to personally introduce myself to you as you are a very active member of this community. I am Jr Mme, a Fandom Wiki Manager, and I'll be helping the community of this wiki for any sorts of questions/problems, and be a bridge to full-time Fandom staff. Please let me know if you have any questions about anything wiki-related. I'll be glad to help you out! Thank you, - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 23:13, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Images Sorry if I may upload images from other sites i don Know how upload my own images properly, I'll let the experts do the work on main articles while I add info or other necessary edits OK? so sorry for your troubles. Lego Master BB 21:59, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Ep 232 spelling I noticed at JE116: Just Waiting On a Friend that the spelling Lokoko is used. Do you know how that was determined? I ask because when I listen to her introduced herself (about 2 minutes in, after Brock does) the first syllable seems to sound more like "La" than "Lo", like perhaps Lakoko might more accurately reflect what she said. End credits don't list spellings for character names and I don't have access to a version with closed captions to check how they interpreted it. Do you know how it was settled on that spelling? talk2ty 21:31, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, unfortunately I don't think they do live broadcasts of many of the older episodes, and I doubt many have tapes sitting around on PVRs. I'm not sure what gets released on DVDs/VHSs, do you know if those tend to include captions for the deaf/hard-of-hearing? Not that CC are always reliable (a lot of the time I see blatent spelling mistakes, rewritten dialogue USUALLY for brevity but occasionally longer or entirely different... etc) but it's definitely better than nothing. :That said, when she says it, and when Ash/Brock later repeat her name, it seems to consistently sound like an A sound rather than an O sound IMO. Did you did a recent listen? talk2ty 23:18, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Dynamax Band why did you lock me out of adding pages? I know I used to copy right but i'm adding some important details , please stop. I promising never copy right again, I never do something that terrible . Lego Master BB 21:37, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Pokémon Sword and Shield oh really? sorry my bad, but I added new articles for Pokémon Sword and Shield from the direct today Lego Master BB, June 15, 2019, (UTC) You remember the trivia I added about Snorlax? There are actually many sources on it and it has been confirmed but I don't know how to cite sources. -Mozart999 (talk) 20:26, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Another Supposed Vandal Hey there. This is Mewtwoclone. I just discovered that the person who made the Phanpy edits might be a vandal. He added an unnerving image of a kid just staring. The image is creeping me out, so can you do something about it? Check out Zeke Joy's contributions and see what I mean. Mewtwoclone (talk) 02:54, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Hey there. I just wanted to thank you for blocking Zeke Joy and for getting rid of his posted image. It really scared me and I'm glad it's off the wikia forever. Together, we can have a nice friendly talk with him when his block has expired. What do you say? Mewtwoclone (talk) 04:44, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Block Please block Rashed lion. Vandalism again. TheWikiOddish (talk) 21:04, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Link templates What color should the link templates for Sword and Shield? Sw stands for Sword and Sh stands for Shield. DragonSpore18 (talk) 07:18, June 12, 2019 (UTC) New Page Idea Hey Energy! I wanted to talk to you about a new page idea I had. I wanted to make a page covering different leaks and rumors throughtout the Pokémon community (to be clear, the page will only cover photo leaks and not solely text based leaks). I wanted to talk to you first about it because I started to release that the page might be considered redundant or useless. I talked about it with Gary Oakkk on Discord and he said it was a cool idea, but I wanted to see if you could give permission or give thoughts on it first. Thanks and havea nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 17:43, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Reply The page, as I thought of it, would be solely game based but, according to your reply, maybe we don't need the page. The stuff might be too controversial, even if all the leaks were confirmed real in the future. After more thought, I realize that the page may not be needed. TheWikiOddish (talk) 20:48, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Question reguarding image permissions I was editing the two fan made Pokèmon infoboxes on my page and was about to upload images for them, when I realized I'm not allowed to upload images. Is it okay if I have a temporary privilege for that or should I do something else with the infoboxes or..? Hello. You can find me as Bubby Aurora on Terraria Community Forums, and as flowerpotbaby on PS3. (talk) 19:54, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Ben6439 Can you please tell Ben6439 to stop uploading duplicate images that are not .png? DragonSpore18 (talk) 22:48 June 16, 2019 (UTC) Re: Image The error says this: "Permission error" And then it prompts me to close the prompt. Hello. You can find me as Bubby Aurora on Terraria Community Forums, and as flowerpotbaby on PS3. (talk) 23:08, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Problem But that's the problem everytime, I send an image and i wrote png, it sends File extension "png" does not match the detected MIME type of the file. Well it's too bad we can't affiliate with other wikipedias about anime. Ben6439 ''talk'' 06:31, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Spamming Hello Energy. There's a user on the discussions who's been spamming a lot lately for no apparent reason. It is getting difficult to get rid of all the useless posts and replies he has made so far. Please ban him as soon as possible. Here's more information about the user: https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/39705838 Thank you. Gary Oakkk 08:23, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Missed page Hey Energy. I talked to ThePokémonGamer about deleting the Super Smash Bros. pages, and they were deleted. However, there is one left over from the deletion (Mewtwo). I would ask ThePokémonGamer, but I'm not sure if they were on. Apparently, the page wasn't deleted because it was under some kind of protection from a "wanted list". Anyway, if the page isn't protected, then there should be a link below this message. If it is protected, then you'll have to search up the page. Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 15:45, June 18, 2019 (UTC) This link :D Spamming #2 Hello Energy, Apologies for your busy schedule. But a user i have been talking with YoshiFan996 has been talking with me about a user named Lazai. Who has been cussing and or swearing in a post. And i'm thinking due to guidelines Lazai has been inappropriate behaviored as of lately sense i returned yesterday "And have deleted a reply" So thought i ask is it necessary in talking action to block this user thought i ask sense i've returned? '' See: https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/p/3343172654596298642/r/3344233352136877951 '' Or on my talk page on last message sense YoshiFan996 "has been talking to me about him" acting up and has "linked the post" and i'm going to agree with Yoshi sense she's linked me this behavior of Lazai lately so can you talk alook in reports? And if a necessary action needs taken i'll agree swearing or cussing and or so on that yeah that's where i bite. So i have given Lazai two warnings and have gone and locked the post from further insults but so you know and Yoshifan996 will report them if a user keeps on acting up the way the user is if continues via message or reports. '' - But so you know i'll let you handle it after this message -Trainer Micah (talk) 16:24, June 18, 2019 (UTC)'' Reply Oh ok. Well, when I messaged ThePokémonGamer the list of pages that needed to be deleted, the Mewtwo page was removed automatically because it was protected by some kind of wanted list. I checked the wanted list and it was a list of pages that haven't been made yet and are wanted on the Wikia. I can understand most of the pages there (most are locations), but why would there be Smash pages for all the characters when all of the info is just ripped from another Wikia. ThePokémonGamer already deleted the rest of the pages, so this one should be too. TheWikiOddish (talk) 17:14, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Hello Energy X, My name is Jose. I did get your reply about what happened in the Shannon page on the wiki. About the pictures I posted, The bad names that were included.. Did it show numbers? And the poses.. I try to find different pics for the character. I didn't know you and the others would be bothered by that. I'm sorry that I messed up in the wiki. I'm quite new at editing stuff on the wiki. I was trying to help expand publicity around the wiki. JrRoman93 (talk) 22:45, June 18, 2019 (UTC) JrRoman93 Arun Bari Has been getting premission errors "twice now" on changing his username the error is: '' You do not have premission in to rename users for following reasons: '' The action you have requested is limited to users in the group. '' ''So you know of such i have noticed Arun Bari didn't ask you for premission firstly and have asked us instead am also why i'm seeing this error so i have come seeing what you think of it? '' My thoughts are maybe "hypothetically speaking" maybe Arun Bari has another account he's made within the exact time limit of 24 hours which we didn't see it that day he joined. If so this might be the reason why he's getting that error or something like that but so you know what do you think sir?'' '' That or he's trying to rename himself to a user that's been listed from group wise but so you know hypothetically speaking of course what do you think?...-Trainer Micah (talk) 12:10, June 22, 2019 (UTC)'' He can use some help when your not busy..Trainer Micah (talk) 20:43, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Polls Another user to mute/block. The user Ms. Slytherin commented on the Spam post by Gary_Oakkk, saying that the poll posts should be looked out on, and exactly after doing that, they posted a poll post even though there were already two polls for the day. Please do something. Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 21:16, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Zoroark Since Zoroark is currently under Gladion's ownership, would it be possible to rename it to Gladion's Zoroark? DragonSpore18 (talk) 06:28 June 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey Energy, I would like to report another user for constantly spamming poll threads in the discussions area even after warning. Therefore, I would like to request a temporary ban. Here's more information about the user: https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/39518762 Thank you. Gary Oakkk 15:36, June 24, 2019 (UTC) (Gao is what Ash called Kukui (young) since he never learnt of the boy's name and since it means roar in english, perhaps the english localization could along the lines of Rory like in Roar) Young Kukui's english nickname (Gao is what Ash called Kukui (young) since he never learnt of the boy's name and since it means roar in english, perhaps the english localization could along the lines of Rory like in Roar) Janime15 6:41 pm 25/06/2019 Rights. I have been thinking of changing this username, because, I don't like it. But unfortunately, I did rename my account a 2 years ago. I have been thinking of creating a second account have the best username of my choice. But I didn't know if it is right thing to do. I did ask you over the discord, but you didn't reply. So I'm requesting you here today. Could you please transfer my rights to that account? And if it is not right, I will accept. The link to the username is, Check out Ryuzaki Lawlliet. on Pokemon. http://pokemon.wikia.com/d/u/39940698 X Dragonlord (talk) 10:25, June 26, 2019 (UTC) I remember some time ago About us deleting poll post's if a user spams them if correctly we report to you? Well i'd like to report a check for a temporary ban for this user: '' ''https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/39190154 for spamming the exactly same poll post over and Gary Oakkk and I have been deleting poll's on him so can you preform a check? : '' And if the user needs a temporary ban then i'll agree to it for spamming the poll's if not within the last past 24 hours i agree spams and so on have been frequently poping up lately so can you? Please and Thank you...-Trainer Micah (talk) 22:34, June 26, 2019 (UTC)'' : '' '' : : I got your message and thank you if i see anything else i'll let you know thank you again for checking...-Trainer Micah (talk) 06:28, June 27, 2019 (UTC) '' Bot tasks Hello Energy. As poked about in Discord, I'd like to help you out with your various bot tasks. I believe you have a bunch to do, but the page for those seems outdated, or old. Could you recheck the list and let me know how I can help you out? Thank you. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 14:48, June 28, 2019 (UTC) :Another question for you while I'm at it; would you be interested in having my name on as your Wiki Manager by using this script? It would maybe help redirect users that have Fandom-specific questions to me. Let me know what you think. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 14:58, June 28, 2019 (UTC) ::The script will be imported at MediaWiki:ImportJS and I'll create MediaWiki:Custom-Wiki Manager with my name. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 17:39, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Art Contest Hey there Energy, just wanted to inform you that there's an Art Contest going on in the discussions which was hosted by me. I've made all the mods and admins as judges, so it would mean a lot if you could vote for three entries to decide the winners. Here's the link to the thread: https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/p/3343172654596306471 Thank you! Gary Oakkk 17:25, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Re:Images Yes, I have uploaded images like that. I'm not sure why it was removed by the page I put it on. I'll go put it back, but please don't delete it for now. Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 14:18, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Alright, I found some images that I've uploaded that you can delete since I've replaced them with better images: *PyukumukuUltimate.png *AbraUltimate.png *ExeggutorUltimate.png *VulpixUltimate.png *MarshadowUltimate.png *DittoUltimate.png *MewSmash4.png *MimikyuUltimate.png *SolgaleoUltimate.png *LunalaUltimate.png I've replaced all of the Smash Ultimate Pokémon pictures with official snapshots so all of these can be deleted. TheWikiOddish (talk) 16:57, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Reply and Archives Alright. When I was requested for images last time, I usually just filled them until it was max 20 and only edited pages that had under 20. Should I still add images for moves without pictures? Also, I was planning on making an archive on my talk page since it's getting pretty full. Could you also help me with that too? Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 21:41, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Hey there, pal! I want to talk about something. I noticed that many fans wondered why Charmander began disobeying Ash after evolving into Charmeleon and continued to disobey him as a Charizard. I think that I know the answer. The most important thing: Charmeleon are much more aggressive than Charmander and they have a bad temper. Also, both times he evolved too early. Before stopping so many Exeggutor Charmander wasn't ready to evolve. He wasn't Charmeleon for very long because he quickly evolved into Charizard. However, Charmeleon didn't evolve due to gaining experience but he desperately wanted to fight Aerodactyl in order to avenge his pride. When Charmeleon evolved into Charizard, he wasn't ready for it. He wouldn't have evolved if Aerodactyl didn't infuriate him.Kintobor (talk) 18:00, July 7, 2019 (UTC)Kintobor Re: Request Hello Energy. Unfortunately, I don't know how that can be done. I've looked at AWB, pywikibot and dev scripts without any success. I am also not sure how I would do that with pure coding; calculating what's the longest word and changing the spacing for all. I did do something similar in the past, where I changed some parameters in a template, and I just don't have the logic for that and I broke a bunch of templates. And yes, I can certainly show you what I have done for any future bot tasks :). For the category changes I've done last week, here are the things I've done: * Using AutoWikiBrowser, * I have created a list on the left with source: Category, Category: Whatever * In the More... section, I picked "Categories", put the old one at the top, new one at the bottom. Thanks. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 20:30, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Block Please block the user Ededebdca. They are adding false information to the Gen 8 Pokémon movesets. I've undone their edits. I couldn't do the redo yesterday because my family and I went out last night. I'm transferring this message from Lordranged7's page because she was inactive during the time of me posting the message on her wall. Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 17:35, July 10, 2019 (UTC) I checked and the user is blocked. Sorry for relaying the message and thank you. TheWikiOddish (talk) 17:53, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Forum Input Hello there. I would appreciate if you can vote or add your input to my forum that involves the progression of Pokémon and move pages. Click here for the link. --Rai 水 (talk) 14:43, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Dynamax battle animation sprites Will you add animations of Pokémon when they dynamax a After release of Pokemon gen 8? Travjt (talk) 19:40, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Asking ''Is there a forum where we can report users whom are under 9 years of age? The user you replied on awhile ago https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/user:Pokelogic has revealed her age without thinking twice so you know and see: : https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/40148914 where i have reported the users age so you know. As a check. Please and Thank you have a nice day...-Trainer Micah (talk) 14:27, July 15, 2019 (UTC) '' Thanks ''And i will do that it seems Pokelogic had someone as a bully at school take the user's phone, And revealing there age of the bully, friend, brother or sisters age which is kinda shocked me abit. '' I gave the user whois Pokelogic's bully a warning in discussion and i was about to do that for Pokelogic, Sense the bully revealed his/her age 9 but Pokelogic now understands that if the bully or etc steals from the user i will inform the staff and have a lock onto Pokelogic's account preventing it from them on being used til appropriate age is risen or til personal details for Pokelogic user him/herself.'' '' And only have Pokelogic use it for a personal manner school works as such. So you know i was steamed but have now cooled down so sighs brings me back to my old school days i was bullied in my freshman year now wow now users are having it i feel apologetic on them i wonder why it is?.. '' '' Anyway thank you for the info i'll watch over Pokelogic in case something happens, And if necessary i'll possibly will keep you inform in case you need to block the user "Bully" alright?. So you know as such have and nice day from me..-Trainer Micah (talk) 21:15, July 15, 2019 (UTC) '' Help: PokeBall bullet image too big The image size is too big & pixely, even some got cut in half. Like this. Whether in desktop or not: * Examples: Hiroki and Yamper User:ScottKazama (talk) 20:50, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Uploaded: User:ScottKazama (talk) 21:00, July 20, 2019 (UTC) It has nothing to do with deleting browsers history nor changing browser, it affects in every browser. So I went to the staff as you recommended it. User:ScottKazama (talk) 23:00, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. It work. & I’ll pay the price on sacrificing the PokeBall bullet mark. User:ScottKazama (talk) 11:15, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Not just mobile phone & tablet. My PC laptop & desktop too. <( User:ScottKazama (talk) 20:55, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Template:Pokédexentries Pardon me sir, but do you think you can fix the Template:Pokédexentries? you see, I wasadding some new tabs for the upcoming games a little bit, but I kind mess it up, so I think you should please, Also I'm sorry for that, I was Just trying to help by adding some new info. Please and Thank You. Lego Master BB 21:40, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Thank you and again so sorry about the mistakes. Lego Master BB 12:56, July 21, 2019 (UTC) So i guess guess it was to soon to add those tabs about Pokémon Sword and Shield to the Pokédexentries was it? because i was dding them for some The Gen 8 Pokemon. Lego Master BB 13:22, July 21, 2019 (UTC) still bugs. Lego Master BB 14:10, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Would you mind Watching this user i think he's spamming https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/40231164 as seen i believe he's spamming posts. Plus he's linked his age on a post claims he's 10 so mind taking action if necessary knowing i'm reporting it as a spam? Please and thank you have a nice day...-Trainer Micah (talk) 17:54, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Request Hello Energy, I want to talk to you personally about something very urgent, so please do let me know when you're online on Discord. Thanks Gary Oakkk 20:38, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Re: Edits Ok. I've reverted the edit to Sentret's page temporary until I converge the info to be tabbed on the page as well as delete the existing subpages and its categories. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:02, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :I've done some reorganizing of the breeding template to shorten the scrolling length. It also doesn't contain the sprites for the reason you mentioned of it being too many images that'll slow the page down, just the names. I also did some tabs for Sentret's moves here. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:39, July 25, 2019 (UTC) How to change a file name When you brought that up to me, I tried to find a part where I should do that, but cannot find it. So how am I supposed to change a file name if a do not know how? X 10:31, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Would you mind looking into and thanks from before https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/39843188 As seen i believe the user is just trying to overflow all posts and so on in saying i believe the user is spamming memes and so on. So can you check the user please? And thank you. '' And also thank you from before with Whistemama and Dingelia user's so you know on those two thank you on blocking these two they really should know better via same user so you know on that thanks again user's should know better...-Trainer Micah (talk) 22:52, July 29, 2019 (UTC) '' Template:Pokédexentries 2 You don't worry I finally fix the Template:Pokédexentries we are good now as long as we don'tdon't mess it around with it anymore we should be good. OK? Lego Master BB 15:15, August 3, 2019 (UTC) got it but i'm sure will be good for the one that we have as long as we don't mess it anymore until we need to Lego Master BB 1:32, August 3, 2019